


Perfect Harmony

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, M/M, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Tracy is just a 13 year old in love with the new Netflix show Julie and the phantoms. What happens when her little brother and parents join in on her rewatch.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 8





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little fun head cannon that I have had since I have rewatched JATP 3 times now. Blaine would totally have a crush on Luke.-Lyla

Tracy has been so obsessed with Julie and the phantoms of course she was watching it for the millionth time. Ollie comes into the living room sighing, “Dad!!! She’s watching it again.”Ollie says, complaining but sits on the love seat. 

“Leave your sister alone Ollie. I happen to really enjoy it. Who’s the one with the guitar again baby girl?” Blaine asks. 

“His name is Luke daddy. But, you're too old to like it, remember?” Tracy says 

“Oh yeah. Don’t let your Papa hear you. We are only pushing 40 you know.” Blaine says with a laugh. 

“Daddy can you learn Unsaid Emily? I think you would sound good singing it.” Tracy asks with her pouting face. 

“I can try my love. What episode are you on?” Blaine asks. 

“Episode 7. It has yours and Papa’s favorite song.” Tracy says. 

“Perfect Harmony. Don’t tell your Papa but, I think Luke is super cute.” Blaine but, turns around when Kurt walks in. 

“Who’s cute my love?” Kurt says

“Nobody but, you babe.” Blaine says smiling 

“Nice save. You guys watching Julie and the Phantoms again?” Kurt says walking over to his son and ruffles his hair. 

“I just don’t get how she can watch it so many times.” Ollie says rollies his eyes. 

“It’s about comfort sweetie. You’ll understand when you find a show you love,”Kurt says. 

One thing he loved about Oliver was that he was Blaine’s spitting image. He has Blaine’s hair and his eyes. Sometimes it drove Kurt crazy how he would get lost in Ollies eyes and forget they aren’t Blaine’s. 

“Papa you're doing it again.” Ollie sighs. 

“Sorry buddy.” Kurt says 

Perfect Harmony starts playing when Blaine stands in front of the love seat Kurt and Ollie were sitting in. 

“May I have this dance?” Blaine asks, holding his hand out. 

“I thought you would never ask.” Kurt smiles, getting up to take his husband's hand. 

Tracy takes her phone out and starts recording her dads doing the perfect choreography. They even sing along too. Ollie watches his father’s in aw. This has been his favorite thing to watch. His parents perform. 

“Our voices are rising so high. We come to life when we’re in perfect harmony.” Kurt and Blaine sing as they forget they are in their living room just for a little while. 

“Perfect Harmony.” 

Tracy stopped recorded and clapped along with her brother. Blaine kisses Kurt deeply. This is what love is like. This is happiness. 

“Just so we were clear babe. Alex is the cute one.” Kurt says with a laugh. They all laugh with him.


End file.
